gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cloudkit01
Soon to be Voice actor Cloud here! Leave a message, only a positive message not a negative message! I may sometimes not respond or leave any messages on your talk page cause I'm busy with other some stuff like trying to be a voice actor so I can get to be on any Youtube shows, editing something here or I'm editing in different wikis. P.S. Make a section if you want to leave me message about something k. User Hey Cloudkit. Just ignore Damacyboy. I read the page for myself and it said clearly at the bottom how he can be killed. He just was looking for strife, hinted by the way he kept removing my warning and calling us assholes and telling us rude things. By the way, The Tom blocked him so you don't have to worry about him. ( ) 19:14, May 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Candy Box page? This was last year and I didn't even notice until now, why did you remove the template in the Candy Box page protesting it to be moved to Candybox? The entire article says Candybox and never Candy Box and the game directly says Candybox without a space. Thanks. -[[User:Ragref2|'RAG''REF'2]] (Feeling lonely?) 20:57, May 7, 2014 (UTC) "Sentinel XS Driver" Page I just wanted to let you know that the page Sentinel XS Driver is incorrectly named. In the loading screen tips he's reffered to as a "Joyrider". I don't know if you could rename the page. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 23:26, May 12, 2014 (UTC)) Ey mate ¿what i am doing wrong with the page? Xai (Sources?) Hey Curly. Could you clear up where in the mission does Xai appear? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:35, May 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: He seems to be a new user who has no idea how Wikia works. I've tried to work out what he was trying to do, it seems he was blocked on the Myths Wiki and is trying to get Sasquatch blocked on Wikia by messaging Sasquatch... Strange. Anyway, I've messaged him about it and hopefully he'll sort himself out. Tom Talk 23:38, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Terry and Clay Why did you revert the changes I made on the Terry and Clay pages? If it's possible to for them to survive then it's possible for them to survive. You could've at least mentioned on the talk page why you reverted it instead of just silently changing it seconds after I made my edits. Grasscid (talk) 22:20, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Attitude towards Users Hey Cloudkit. You need to start replying to your messages, even if they aren't necessary. Being a staff member isn't all about who makes the most edits here, it's about being civil and helpful to others. You gotta change that cause that's not how staff are supposed to operate. Now another user asked you a question, which you could at least have responded saying why you reverted his edit, because he needs to know what he did wrong before he does it again and gets blocked. You have to remember, you a staff member and as staff members we should be civil and helpful towards other users...unless they cause a little too much trouble (vandalism). ( ) 23:25, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Congrats Hey Cloudkit. I know that today is the last day of school for all schools in GA and that you are a senior so I just wanted to say congratulations on your graduation and I hope you enjoy the college you are going to. I also hope you find and complete your goals later in life! Good luck and congratulations man! ( ) 12:20, May 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright I hope you enjoy it! Also don't give up on your goals! Keep pushing forward! ( ) 13:03, May 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 You're voice acting for what show? ( ) 13:12, May 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh if you want to create a website for your acting you can type that in on the internet search (Google, Yahoo, MSN) or you can take a short computer class. I would prefer to do the former (search the internet) instead of the latter (computer class). ( ) 13:30, May 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Is he any of these recent vandals? I can't remember this guy. Besides, his one edit so far is decent. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:55, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Contribution Hi, my name is Harkypoop and i have edited on Harkipedia for a few months now, i am also a fan of grand theft auto, i'm playing gta v right now. Anywhom could i contribute to this wiki if you wouldn't mind?Harkypoop (talk) 10:13, June 2, 2014 (UTC) to Stop removing my posts its getting annoying. Is that all you do on here remove posts K-Rose Name The wikia page for K-Rose has an incorrect title and page url. It displays as K Rose rather than K-Rose. I have recently changed the mistakes in the article but I cannot alter the other mistakes.